


thanks for the kiss (oops i meant the game)

by marshall_line



Series: 52/52 [7]
Category: EXO (Band), f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Crack, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>в общем? это изначально было плохой идеей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thanks for the kiss (oops i meant the game)

в общем? это изначально было плохой идей. и сейчас, прячась за деревом, благо она достаточно маленькая для этого, тэён проклинает весь мир и ли сонкю в первую очередь. от стресса в лесу не избавляются, тем более играя в пэйнтбол.

\\\

тэён лежит лицом в стол. ей хочется есть, спать, плакать и ещё раз спать. последнее желательно на пару дней. у неё будет только три выходных (она удачно их проспит, других планов у неё нет и не будет, и не должно быть вообще) перед концертом, а пока. обсуждение предстоящего расписания и другой активности утомляет тэён безмерно. сонкю сидит рядом и периодически тыкает ей в щёку то бутылку с минералкой (ты эту фигню рекламировала, вот и пей теперь), то ручку, то ещё что-то, о чём тэён знать не собирается. 

это всё -- скучно, скучно, скучно. у сонкю начинается нервный тик, и она уже тычет бутылку тэён в рёбра.

\-- да какого ху--

\-- тэён, а давай поиграем в пэйнтбол завтра.

\-- ты за кого меня держишь.

\-- за человека, которому надо снять стресс, как и мне.

\-- если я умру там, то я воскресну только ради того, чтобы тебя избить.

примерно так всё и началось. правда, кто же знал, кого они во время игры встретят и что тэён всё-таки умрёт, но от чего-то особенного.

\\\

в этом снаряжении тэён выглядит как дура -- это раз, два -- и как гном в доспехах. почему-то сонкю идёт всё, хотя она меньше тэён. брать с собой ещё и юну тоже было очень плохой идеей, но в команде должно быть минимум три участника, а тэён и сонкю вместе могут сойти за одного. тэён не вслушивается и не вчитывается в правила, потому что у неё в приоритете проиграть первой и свалить домой. всё, что она улавливает, -- своих противников они увидят уже в лесу. красные против синих. тэён закатывает глаза.

\-- файтинг!

\-- ху--

\-- тэён, молчи.

\-- яйтинг.

\-- онни надо пострелять прямо сейчас.

\-- могу в тебя.

юна давит улыбку, а сама мысленно крестится.

через десять минут они заходят в лес и разделяются (тэён, с тобой ничего не случится, это не фильм ужасов. НУ-НУ). тэён стоит первое время на одном месте и зевает. стресс стрессом, а проводить выходные в лесу с пушкой краски не очень весело. тэён, может, ребёнок в душе и иногда ведёт себя так же, но она уже давно переросла эти игры. только звук выстрела и красный след на камне рядом с ней даёт тэён понять, что пора действовать или бежать.

тэён просто взлетает.

настолько быстро она ещё никогда не бегала. ни в школе, ни в дримтиме, ни в этой жизни.

тэён слышит:

\-- лови её!

\-- лови гнома!

и она готова поклясться на чём угодно, что это кричит чон чёртова сучжон. почему мир сталкивает её именно с теми, кому она не нравится абсолютно. если сучжон её поймает, она выстреляет всю обойму, пока на тэён не останется ни одного чистого от краски места. ойбл--

тэён, с тобой ничего не случится, говорила сонкю. НУ-НУ, говорила тэён. ЛОВИ ГНОМА, кричала чон сучжон.

господи, спаси и сохрани.

тэён едва не останавливается, чтобы крикнуть в ответ ШУТКИ ПРО РОСТ НЕ СЛИШКОМ АКТУАЛЬНЫ, но инстинкт самосохранения пересиливает. тэён бежит дальше, а потом голоса стихают, когда она оказывается возле того самого дерева.

тэён расслабляется, хотя сердце уже выскочило и застряло в горле, и ноги трясутся, и завтра она не встанет. в ушах тарабанит, и странно, что с неё не льётся пот рекой. наверное, трёхчасовые концерты как-то да помогают и.

тэён делает вдох.

\\\

в общем? это плохая идея, правда.

тэён слышит шаги, треск веток; она тянется к шарикам в кармане, потому что в этой ситуации (ЕЩЁ БОЛЕЕ СТРЕССОВОЙ) тэён не может вспомнить, есть ли они в обойме. даже если это сонкю или юна, она всё равно будет стрелять, но. шарик выскальзывает у неё из рук и падает. тэён тянется за ним вниз, как ветки снова трещат. она с перепугу на шарик наступает, и он, конечно, лопается. чудесно, теперь её точно заметят, ведь краска дико яркая, синяя-синяя. тэён осматривает подошву зачарованно; она касается краски пальцем.

треск-треск.

ДА СКОЛЬКО МОЖНО.

тэён чуть не вскрикивает, когда трескает ещё раз. ей приходится закрыть рот ладонью, а. потом. в неё спиной кто-то врезается.

\-- ТВОЮ МАТЬ, НИ С МЕСТА, СТОЯТЬ, БОЯТЬСЯ, Я ВООРУЖЕНА, а, это ты, тэён.

\-- ДЖЕССИКА, ЧТО ЗА ХУ--

\-- ТЭЁН, ПРИВЕТ.

\-- привет.

и вот так они стоят возле дерева, смотрят друг на друга (джессика в этом снаряжении выглядит воинственно); у тэён на лице её же синяя краска, а у джессики -- ошеломительно удивлённая улыбка. что происходит? будь тэён логичной хоть немного, до неё бы сразу дошло, что если здесь есть сучжон, значит и джессика будет. логично? а кто тогда у них третий. тэён отгоняет эти мысли и крепко сжимает в руках свой автомат или что это. она разбирается только в автомобилях и лаках для ногтей. на этом её познания о чём-либо заканчиваются.

джессика никак не реагирует.

они стоят.

в небе пролетает птица.

драматическая пауза.

(тэён хочет пробить себе лоб ладонью)

\-- почему ты не стреляешь.

\-- а почему _ты_ не стреляешь.

\-- я не хочу в тебя стрелять.

\-- то же самое.

\-- и что нам делать.

\-- без понятия, но у тебя на подбородке краска и не только на нём.

\-- это не имеет значения в данной ситуации, давай думать.

\-- у меня есть влажные салфетки.

\-- откуда у тебя влажные салфетки ЗДЕСЬ.

\-- а вдруг я наткнусь на ким тэён в краске, всякое бывает.

\-- В ЛЕСУ ТЫ НА МЕНЯ НЕ НАТКНЁШЬСЯ.

\-- ХА.

\-- джессика.

\-- так я могу вытереть краску с твоего лица?

\-- по-быстрому.

джессика вытаскивает из кармана упаковку влажных салфеток, потом саму салфетку, делает шаг к тэён и осторожно пытается стереть синее. получается ужасно. краска быстро въелась в кожу, и, наверное, отмыть её потом будет невозможно. тэён с трудом думает обо всём на свете сейчас. про червячков, смотря на землю, например. потому что, если она сейчас посмотрит на джессику ещё раз, что-то случится. ТЭЁН, С ТОБОЙ НИЧЕГО НЕ СЛУЧИТСЯ. ну-ну.

\-- салфетки не помогают, но у меня есть идея.

\-- ХВАТИТ С МЕНЯ ИДЕЙ, насколько она плохая.

\-- очень даже.

\-- хуже, чем пэйнтбол, уже быть не может.

джессика принимает это за согласие и целует её. мир тэён взлетает, а сама тэён едва не сползает по дереву. джессика ей этого не даёт, крепко прижимая к нему тэён всем телом. 

джессика, мы в лесу. джессика, мне нечем дышать. джессика, давай по-человечески. джессика, ты в другой команде, я тебя сейчас застрелю. про команду прозвучало двусмысленно. ДЖЕССИКА, ОСТАВЬ МОЙ РОТ И ЯЗЫК В ПОКОЕ. твой рот и язык говорят мне не это.

привкус краски и жвачки, запах духов и влажных салфеток, лес, стресс, джессика, пиздец. тэён ни на что из этого не подписывалась. боже, тэён, просто наслаждайся моментом, пока сучжон нас не нашла и не забила тебя насмерть прикладом. умеешь же ты поднять настроение. я умею не только это. а покажи--

\-- сучжон-а, я нашёл нуну! а она нашла гно. тэён.. нуна, это ты?

это нелепо, потому что тэён всё ещё прижата к дереву, у них обеих на губах краска, джессика слишком довольная, а. тэён сейчас умрёт. то ли от стыда, то ли оттого, что ей мало.

и.

\-- чонинни.

\-- тэён-нуна, берегись. не меня.

в этот момент из чащи выбегает чон сучжон. 

\-- ГДЕ ГНОМ?

\-- сучжон-а, послушай, это не гном, это.

\-- КИМ ТЭЁН, ОТОЙДИ ОТ МОЕЙ СЕСТРЫ.

наверное, тэён всё ещё нелогичная. это же её втаранили в дерево, разве нет? так почему--

когда начинаются выстрелы, тэён зажмуривается. это дело почему-то не длится долго. джессика шумно дышит ей на ухо; запах краски бьёт прямо в нос. тэён открывает глаза и выглядывает из-за плеча джессики. картина потрясающая: сучжон и чонин абсолютно синие, юна и сонкю абсолютно красные. у джессики же спина почему-то такая же. как героично. ким тэён, тихо. но я могу похихикать? только если мне в р--

\-- так что, ничья?

\-- КАКАЯ НИЧЬЯ НАХУ--

\-- сучжон-а, _ятебяпрошу_.

\-- ким чонин, МОЛЧИ.

именно тут джессика решает, что пора тэён от дерева отжать и вставить пару своих копеек в этот разговор.

\-- вообще-то, победили синие.

\-- онни, что.

\-- сучжон-а, посмотри на её губы.

глаза сучжон выпадают на землю. больше оттого, что они всё-таки проиграли, а не потому что её сестра такая. лес-стресс-пиздец? да, сегодня я с тобой соглашусь. ав, сучжонни. ДА ПОШЛА ТЫ НАХУ. заткнулась быстро. ладно, онни.

сонкю кашляет.

\-- а давайте поедим? и сучжонни расскажет нам про своего чудесного парня, и как вы тут оказались, и прочее ;)

все соглашаются, юна-таки крестится.

\\\

\-- куда пропала твоя сестра? она вроде пошла за добавкой, а потом за ней увязалась--

\-- КИМ ТЭЁН.

\\\

в общем? это было не такой уж плохой идеей, только у тэён до сих пор болит спина.

и рот.


End file.
